lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mzaha/Main article
Mzaha is a young male sable antelope. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "Rafiki's New Neighbors" In the Pride Lands, Rafiki teaches his young apprentice, Makini, to draw paintings. In the midst of their lesson, the mandrills are interrupted by a trio of young animals: Mzaha, Furaha, and Chama, who declare that they want to live with Rafiki at his tree. Though Rafiki is hesitant to accept them, he eventually gives in to their pleas and allows them to stay. Later, with Rafiki in the lead, the Lion Guard ventures to Rafiki's tree, where they find Makini having a bug-eating competition with Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha. The team breaks up the commotion, and Kion questions the three young animals as to why they are not with their herds. The three admit that they are outcasts, but Rafiki insists that they must return to their families, for it is part of their duty to the Circle of Life. Seeing the importance of Rafiki's words, the three young animals agree to return to their herds. Beshte and Ono escort Furaha back to his troop, Fuli brings Mzaha back to Bupu, who is at first reluctant to receive him into the herd, but eventually gives in when Fuli asks politely, and Kion and Bunga accompany Chama back to his herd, where the herd's leader, Ma Tembo, explains that Chama is a disruption to the other elephants. Kion encourages Ma Tembo to give Chama another chance, and she begrudgingly agrees. However, Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha are unable to fit in with their herds and meet up away from their respective kinds. They romp around the Pride Lands, playing together, until they decide to return to Rafiki's tree. There, they disrupt yet another lesson from Rafiki, who orders them to return to their herds and leave Makini to her training. Reluctantly, the three agree and leave the mandrills to their work. Presently, sparks from a nearby fire begin to drift across the savanna, igniting the grass beneath Rafiki's tree. Makini and Rafiki notice the danger too late and find themselves trapped on a branch high above the fire. Before the Lion Guard can reach Rafiki's tree, however, Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha arrive and lead the mandrills to safety. They then begin to put out the fire themselves. The Lion Guard takes off to save Makini and Rafiki, only to find that Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha are battling the fire themselves. The Lion Guard joins in, and together, the two groups put out the fire. Rafiki thanks them profusely for their help and, as a token of thanks, offers Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha a home at his tree. The three are honored by Rafiki's offer, but admit that they have found a new home near Big Springs for their family. Physical appearance Being not yet fully grown, Mzaha is skinny and lithe, with a brown pelt. He has a cream-colored underbelly and face markings, as well as two antler stubs and a short mane of brown hair. His eyes are brown. Personality and traits Mzaha is a free spirit, with a penchant for fun and games. He has a more serious side, however, as seen when he selflessly puts himself in danger in order to help Rafiki and Makini escape a fire. Mzaha also shares a special bond with Chama and Furaha. Trivia *Mhaza's catchphrase, "Chama cha Mzaha na Furaha," means "Chama of Mzaha and Furaha" in Swahili. This refers to his brotherly bond with Chama and Furaha. Gallery 2017-09-26-16_25_12.png 2017-09-26-16_27_26.png 2017-09-26-16_33_04.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles